


Always You

by kaijoskopycat



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Spontaneous Fluff, v things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijoskopycat/pseuds/kaijoskopycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine reminisces about the good and the bad and realizes he's the one who needs Kise, maybe more than Kise needs him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always You

**~Flying High~**

You would think he didn't see him because his eyes were focused on the basketball, on the way he weaved through the players, on the hoop as a destination at the end of the road. But he had acute peripheral vision, or so he liked to believe. Who could miss that flash of gold and those eyes so wide the world must be lost within them because no one could have eyes that big and not devour every inch of life with them.

Yes, he saw him. In fact, he might have intentionally leaped off the ground like that, soared, to be precise, just so he could hear the way he whispered, "Wow" like nothing in the world was more impressive than he.

No one said "wow" anymore. You aren't impressed by a monster. You're terrified. But the way he'd whispered that one word was enough to lift the heavy burden monstrosity from his shoulder. Instead of leaping like a beast, he soared like an angel.

Only those golden eyes could see the wings.

~~~

**~Let's Duel~**

"One more, Aominecchi! Give me one more chance."

He could never say no when he pleaded like that. It didn't matter that his legs felt like jello and his arms ached from the consistent slamming motion as he dribbled the ball, nearly jerked his arm out of his socket to slap it from those skilled hands. 

It only took him a few games to pick up the fundamentals; a few more to learn some tricks. He likened it to training a dog and that enthusiasm could certainly rival man's best friend. But no dog looked that beautiful when you told it to sit. No dog smiled at you like you were the world that already sparkled in their eyes. 

No one else could come close to testing his skills and no one made him want to. The court became his home once again and he had one of the most enthusiastic, spirited roommates anyone could ask for. It might tire him out, but it was a welcome exhaustion. 

He'd found his motivation once again.

~~~

**~When I Lost You~**

Why does distance have to make things difficult?

He had a phone. Kise had a phone. They were more than capable to typing out a text message. He received multiple messages daily, requesting that he come to practice because, yes, he'd started skipping again. 

But why shouldn't he?

There was no one to motivate him. No one to bound up the stairs and throw themselves at him, practically screaming at him to play a game or two. Nothing was a challenge. He might as well play against himself, but in the interest of avoiding the appearance of a mad man, he sought refuge on the rooftop. 

He was one stop closer to the sun, but one step further from its warmth. Truthfully, the bright star in the sky was nothing when compared to one that was always by his side. 

Why did distance have to matter? Because an hour away was a hour too long to stretch his thin patience across. He couldn't bring himself to walk the ten minutes it took to get down to the gym. 

Yeah, he was too far away. And Aomine was too lazy to try.

~~~

**~Show Me that Again~**

**_Why'd it have to be you?_ **

**_Why'd you have to take over my brain?_ **

_What made you think you could beat me?_

_The only one who can beat me is me._

_Stop trying._

_**_Why'd it have to be you?_ ** _

_Don't look at me like you pity me._

_I haven't forgotten all those times..._

_I know how you play._

_I **know** you. I still know you._

**_Thank god you still know me._ **

I shouldn't have left you there.

If I had just reached out...

You could've showed it to me again.

That brilliance that made me fucking fall from heights only you knew I could reach.

**_But why'd it have to be you?_ **

~~~

**~Drive Me Crazy~**

If he kisses him like that again he might forget how to breathe. But maybe that's what Aomine wants. If Kise forgets how to breathe, he'll need Aomine to help him remember. If Kise loses his mind, then he'll need Aomine to help him find it again.

If Kise...

He'll need...

He will need Aomine because he's the only one who knows what he's feeling. 

_I'm dizzy, but fuck, I don't want to stop spinning._

~~~

**~Always You~**

"Say it again."

Those three words were hard enough to say in the first place. Why'd he had to be so needy? Kise was too persistent. The way he cling to Aomine's arm and stared expectantly with those enormous golden eyes. It was still so easy to get lost, but he never found himself asking for directions. If he had to be stuck somewhere for the rest of his life, he would choose to remain in those pools of liquid gold. 

"Come on, baka. Say it again."

"Insults aren't encouraging, dumbass."

That laughter had to be the sound that welcomed you into heaven. Only an angel could sound so melodious, so divine. The sound was like an extension of him and Aomine could feel it dance across his skin like Kise had found another way to coerce those words from his lips. 

"I love you."

"You do?"

"Only you."

"Only me?"

"It was always you."  _Falling for me when I thought I was the only one_.

That brilliant smile stole his breath away. Thank goodness he had Kise by his side. He was the one needing, wanting, craving.

Kise leaned forward and pressed his lips below Aomine's ear. "Always."


End file.
